


Beg.

by TheGardenFairy



Series: They say we are rivals [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Canon Compliant, Dream Smp, Power Play, Rival Sex, Smut, set after they try to revive ghostbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenFairy/pseuds/TheGardenFairy
Summary: Dream said he is going to go away for a while, but here he is, knocking at Techno's door when he has absolutely no business to. Even if it's just for one night, in what world would Technoblade ever let him in? In this world, apparently.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: They say we are rivals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104692
Comments: 25
Kudos: 591





	Beg.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... You read part 1, right? Here's some more.  
> It's kinda a continuation, kinda not, I don't really know what I'm doing :D

It's very silent in the house when Techno is alone. Well, Edward sometimes makes some noise, but as long as you don't look directly at him, he keeps to himself.

The vast land expanding all around Techno's house, frozen and dead, only lets the sound of the wind reach his ears. But that's only when there even is wind. Today is a sunny day, and Techno has nothing to do.

He gazes outside the window above his brewing stands, elbows perched on the ledges. He revels in the fact that there is nothing to block his view, like there once was.

Things are different now. His sight stretches far instead of being restricted by an ugly cobblestone tower. His surroundings are quiet, with no screeches and laughter to annoy him anymore.

As much as it stings to think about Tommy, there is undoubtedly a part in Techno that is glad he is gone. He fits better with Tubbo and the rest of them anyway. And now that there is no more L'Manburg to infect his friends with false power, Techno is certain that they will get along fine, just like they used to.

Yeah, things are better like this. Peaceful.

Techno absent-mindedly chews his lower lip as he lets the slight breeze of cold caress his face. The white blanket of snow in the ground is almost too perfect when undisturbed. This is what he has been striving for, isn't it? Peace. Serenity. Calmness.

_Blood for the Blood God._

The crack in his brain is always shocking. He accidentally bites on his lip too hard, his face twisting in a grimace. Sometimes, he prefers the voices when they simply say _E_.

Techno sighs and pulls away from the window, closing it shut. He needs air. Maybe find some mobs to kill too, quench his sudden thirst for violence. Anything to distract him from the wither skulls still laying on his ender chest, ready to be used at any-

No. Not this again. He puts a firm stop at any thoughts that point him towards that direction. He grabs his sword from the ground and opens his front door, ready to go see some sun or something. Put some footsteps on that perfect white, make a creeper hole. Small acts of defiance from that perfect image he has been striving for. If he has no other choice but to sabotage himself somehow, at least let it be in small doses.

He slams the door shut behind him, his eyes cast to the ground.

 _Blood for the Blood God, Blood for the Blood God_ , the voices keep chanting. Techno usually can do a lot of things to distract them from whatever they are saying, but not when they are in that particular mood.

He takes a deep breath and leans against the railing on top of his stairs. What can he do in a situation like this? Despite the coolness of the atmosphere, he is boiling inside.

_Blood for the Blood God, Blood for the Blood God, Blood for the Blood-_

"Techno?"

Silence.

Techno's eyes fly open immediately, startled at his own brain's sudden quietness. He abruptly turns around, and gets startled again at the figure of a man with a smiley mask looking up at him from the ground.

It makes the voices stop for some reason, and relief immediately floods him. Perhaps violence can be avoided today.

"Dream," is all he says. The voices are interested in this man, they are excited to have him here.

"Hello," Dream replies, coming up the stairs. "You are alone?"

"Yeah, Phil took Ranboo to a woodland mansion raid or something," Techno says, letting Dream pass by him and into his house. Without even asking too. Some things just never change.

Where did this idiot even come from? Techno has been looking outside his window for more than an hour. Stealth is the one thing that Dream unfortunately has over him.

"I see," Dream looks around the first floor of his house. "Well, it is better this way. I have something to ask of you."

"Oh?" Techno arches an eyebrow.

Dream looks around him awkwardly a bit more, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his green hoodie. Could this be something important? Any new revelation of a government, any resistance forming or hunters coming after him again? Techno's interest is piqued.

"I," Dream begins cautiously, "am looking for a place to stay tonight."

Well that was anticlimactic.

It is also something that is extremely funny. "Do you finally admit that you're homeless?" Techno's amusement is obvious in his voice.

"No!" is Dream's instant response. "My _very big_ house, that I assure you exists, is just... unavailable tonight."

"Unavailable? What, did it make plans and didn't invite you?" Techno mocks him.

"Of course not, shut up!" Dream stomps his foot to the ground, like a true five-year-old. "Will you let me spend the night here just for this once?"

"No."

Dream sighs. "May I remind you of the countless times I have helped you escape death and other bad situations? Or the fact that I am the only one who has never betrayed you?"

"My answer is still no."

"Alright," Dream leans a bit closer. "What do you want? I can give you netherite ingots," he persists.

Techno shakes his head. He already has more netherite than he can use.

"You're not staying in my house. Unless you want to cash in that wish of yours?"

"Wh- no!" Dream gets flustered. "Come on, I have asked you way worse things than this!"

"You just can't take no for an answer, can you?" Techno crosses his arms on his chest. "Go manipulate a child in giving you a place to stay, you are good at that."

"Ranboo lives here," Dream states, the threat prominent in his voice.

"Yes he does," Techno stands a little straighter. "Your point?"

Dream's fists clench. Techno won't back down from this, he won't be scared of Dream when the man is practically begging for a place to spend the night. Or at least, doing his own version of begging. If he actually falls on his knees, Techno might consider letting him spend the night.

Of course, Dream won't ever do that. His fists just unclench, and he sighs again.

"Fine. I'm going then," he abruptly turns his back and walks out of the house.

Techno smiles in triumph as he sees him leaving in shame, but the voices are displeased. Oh well. At least they are not murderous anymore.

With his head back in its right place, he disposes of his weapons and goes back to his window. He doesn't see Dream's figure disappear in the forest, but then again, he didn't expect to. He exhales slowly and closes his eyes, letting the cool breeze wash over his face again.

He stays like this for a long time. It's been a while since he had the capacity to relax. It's stupid that Dream is partly the reason why today is a calmer day, when usually it's the exact opposite. Techno laughs quietly to himself at the irony.

Why would someone like Dream even ask for a place to stay the night? He has survived this long without a home of his own. Is it because the community house got destroyed? Was there where he stayed?

Even if he did, there is no reason for him to come to _Technoblade_ for a shelter, what the fuck. They are rivals. Dream has friends, doesn't he? George, Sapnap, even that Punz guy. Bad would definitely let him stay in his and Skeppy's mansion too. So why did he come here?

Techno's thoughts get interrupted when familiar voices reach his ears. He partly opens his eyes, and sees two figures approaching his house slowly.

They take their time, obviously in no hurry. The closer they get, Techno sees the totem of undying in Phil's off-hand, signaling a successful trip. Techno closes the window and retreats further inside his home.

He climbs to the second floor, not necessarily wanting to talk to either of the two. The fact that they have returned is enough.

"Techno, we're home!" Phil's voice comes from downstairs. "Are you here?"

"Yeah," Techno calls, "I'm enchanting," he lies.

"Oh, okay." Techno hears chests being opened and closed, Phil obviously putting his new loot away. "I found an enchanted apple today!" he says happily. "We burned down the mansion and the village nearby, it was fun."

"Sounds nice Phil," Techno replies with a small smile, sitting on his bed.

"Ranboo will come back here to trade with the villagers after he puts his stuff away, you okay with it?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, whatever," Techno answers. "Just don't come up here."

"Sure, buddy."

~~~

The night falls with Phil and Ranboo all cozied up in Techno's first floor, windows closed and blankets around them. So much for the kid staying at his own house.

Techno can't bring himself to point it out though. From what he has seen from the few times he wandered downstairs, Ranboo looks calm, his posture not tense in confusion. Phil tends to have that effect on people, Techno would know.

It is snowing hard outside, Techno sees it from his own window. Almost nothing of the beehive or Ghostbur's half-house is visible in the storm. Techno keeps brushing his hair as he looks outside, the pink strands long untangled.

Phil laughs at something downstairs.

"Techno!" he calls loudly between giggles. "Come look at this!"

Techno's head falls forward with a sigh, but he stands up. For Phil, the world.

He descends the stairs, aware that his blue sweatpants are the most casual clothes Ranboo has ever seen him in. Combined with his hair falling freely on his back, he doesn't look like much of a threat. Hopefully Ranboo won't point it out.

"What's up?" he asks hesitantly once he joins them.

"Look, look!" Phil motions him over. "Ranboo, do it again!"

The boy is sitting on his knees next to Edward, his mismatched eyes looking at them with mirth. At Phil's prompting, he smiles and lets out an inhuman sound, directed to the enderman.

To Techno's surprise, Edward replies with a similar sound.

"... _What?_ " Techno asks incredulously.

"He says he knows you," Ranboo explains.

"Of course he does, I'm he's roommate," Techno replies.

Ranboo turns back to Edward, probably translating his words. Then he turns back at Techno, a guilty smile on his lips.

"He says that he didn't think you'd come back after last time."

"Well," Techno crosses his arms on his chest. "Tell him that Technoblade never dies."

Ranboo nods and addresses Edward again.

This is beyond weird. Techno looks at Phil a little disturbed, but the older just laughs heartily.

"Look at you, bonding with Edward!" he says.

"Out of everyone one might have expected me to make friends with tonight, it's Edward guys, the social anxiety dude!" Techno says loudly, tossing his hands in the air.

Phil bursts out laughing.

Techno almost smiles too, but then, there is a knock on the door.

All three of their heads snap towards it. Who would be out in a weather like this? The only one who regularly visits them is Ghostbur, but he would have to get through rain in order to reach this place now, so it's impossible.

Techno exchanges looks with Phil briefly before he rushes to put on his armor. Ranboo is already returning back to Phil's side, even though he tries not to look alarmed.

"Techno," the muffled voice of a man reaches their ears from outside, and Techno almost groans. The audacity of this guy.

Ranboo's reaction is much different than his own exasperated one though. He hunches in on himself, his hands flying to the sides of his head in pain. He doesn't make a sound, but Techno had no idea someone of his height could look so abysmally small all of a sudden.

"Go downstairs," he tells Ranboo. "Phil you too. I'll deal with this."

"Come on buddy," Phil links his and Ranboo's arms together. "Let's leave them be."

"I didn't do it," Ranboo murmurs, more to himself than either of them. "Did I? No, I couldn't have..."

Ranboo looks out of it already, and for a moment, Techno hates Dream. He hates his very core, he hates whatever drives him to do things to people that make them react like this even at the sound of his voice.

When Phil and Ranboo are out of sight, Techno yanks open his door.

"What do you want?" his voice sounds hostile even to his own ears.

Dream's arms are wrapped around his torso, his shoulders shaking from the cold. He doesn't say anything, he just pushes forward to get inside Techno's house uninvited once again.

Well, not this time.

Techno blocks him with his body, his stare intense, and Dream bumps onto him.

"Let me in, I'll explain," Dream says quietly, his voice barely audible in the harsh winds.

"Cash in your favour," Techno says.

"No."

This stubborn asshole. He accepts nothing else but his way. He will never pull back, he will never compromise, and he still expects things to work.

Techno... is the same. And right now he hates it, but Tommy with his harsh words has made sure he never doubts this fact ever again. Maybe this is what makes him waver.

"You won't even as much as breathe near Phil and Ranboo," Techno warns him.

"Fine," Dream speaks through clattering teeth.

Techno pulls him inside and slams the door behind him.

"Up," is all he says as he drags Dream towards the stairs.

In the attic, they will have a semblance of privacy. And most importantly, so will Phil and Ranboo.

"What the hell do you want?" Techno asks him the moment the trap door closes behind them.

"A place to spend the night," Dream replies, rubbing his palms together to heat them up.

His skin looks pale, the snow on his wet hair far from comfortable. He is in a pitiful state, with his flimsy hoodie against the cold. But still, Techno can't think of anything more absurd than pitying _Dream_.

"I told you no," he replies harshly. "If that's all, you may leave."

"I'll give you an enchanted apple. That should be enough, right?" Dream offers.

"Three," Techno bargains.

"Two."

"Fine," Techno rolls his eyes. "You are a terrible person."

"A terrible person with a lot of power," Dream smirks at him, despite his shivering frame.

Techno takes his armor off again. Dream is the last person he cares to appear tough in front of. Even in sweatpants and with his hair loose, Dream knows exactly how dangerous he is.

Techno sits on his bed and leans back against the wall.

"One day, you will lose all your power, and then we'll see what you'll be left with," he tells Dream.

"You'll tell me, since it is going to happen to you first."

Techno wants to remain unbothered. He wants to tell Dream that they are not the same, that he at least has some morals.

But then he remembers Tommy. And then he has nothing to say.

"What happened to you?" he decides to ask instead. "Why here, of all places."

"I don't know if you remember, but we blew up a country," Dream says.

As if Techno could forget. "That rings a bell, yeah."

"And I don't know if you noticed, but everyone fought against us. _Everyone_."

 _Sapnap included_ , Techno adds in his brain. Sapnap was his best friend, wasn't he? Could it be that Dream actually lost all his friends in that war?

"So you're telling me that apart from homeless, you are also friendless now?" Techno asks.

Dream shrugs.

"What a loser," Techno chuckles.

"Shut up," Dream kicks him. "I'll need something to sleep on."

"I have this great floor I can give you, if you're on your best behavior," Techno mocks him, just because he can.

"You're not funny."

“Mmm floor!”

“Stop,” Dream walks over to his bed. "Scoot over."

"Hell no," Techno says, dead serious.

"Techno, just do what I say or else!" Dream blows up, his yelling loud enough to be heard in the living room below.

Oh, Dream has not come equipped with patience tonight. This is fantastic. It instantly gives Techno the upper hand in whatever it is they are going to do, fighting or otherwise. Techno smiles up at him evilly.

"No," is all he says, loving every little sound of it. "What are you going to do, homeless boy?"

Dream is upon him in seconds. Techno feels his head slam against the wall, the air in his throat being restricted by a firm hand, but he is not worried. Dream is on his lap, and it is the easiest thing to wrap his arms around his waist and flip them over.

His head spins a little from the hit as he pins Dream down the mattress, his hair falling on both their faces.

"Seriously Dream? In my own home?" he asks.

Dream exhales harshly against Techno's face, rage and impatience mixing together. Techno swoops down and presses a kiss against his tense neck. Maybe it was out of desperation that he came here, but Dream knew exactly what he was doing.

"The home I am allowing you to have, you mean," Dream says cockily, his body flexing under Techno's.

"You're the one begging to sleep in it, not me," Techno replies, trailing his kisses higher and higher.

Dream sighs, turning his head to the side. He doesn't say anything for a while as he gets warmed up, the feeling slowly returning to his freezing limbs. Perhaps the false affection calms him down a bit, because his fingers thread through Techno's hair and they don't pull.

"This is stupid. We do not fight," Dream decides in the end.

"I agree," Techno says, biting his jaw lightly. "But you have to know," he pulls back a bit, "as much as I don't have any power over you," he gently tips Dream's mask back, exposing his bottom half of his face, making him gasp, "you also have none against me."

Dream pulls him down from the back of his neck. The first kiss is always the sweetest, the one that makes all the difference. Dream won't let go of this fight so easily, even though it is a losing one.

"I have power where it matters," he murmurs in the kiss.

Techno hums in agreement. But then, he breaks the kiss to look down on Dream with a thundering glare. "And that is not in my house," he says absolutely.

Dream purses his lips together, a retort obviously right at the tip of his tongue. This game they play is only fun because neither of them is willing to back down ever. But in here... Oh, in here Techno is in his domain, and even Dream needs to be cautious.

"Mask off," Techno orders, his eyes blazing.

"Fuck off," Dream spits.

"Mask off, pretty boy," Techno repeats. Technically, there is nothing stopping him from yanking it away himself, but not today. Today Dream is the one in need of assistance, not Techno. Today Dream is going to submit all on his own.

All of Techno's motions halt as he stares down Dream. That smiley mask is infuriating at its best days, but right now, it's downright insufferable.

"Take it off, Dream," Techno says slowly. "Or I'm kicking you out and keeping the apples."

Dream clicks his tongue, his annoyance practically tangible.

"That was not the deal," he says, but his voice is already weaker than before.

"I don't care," Techno pulls back even further to give him space.

Dream is as slow as possible in bringing his hands behind his mask. He is even slower in unclasping it, challenging Techno's patience with every inch of power he possesses. Techno kinda loves him for it, but at the same time, he wants nothing more than to wreck him.

_Blood for the Blood God._

Dream's eyes are casted away as the mask leaves his face. This is it then. Techno wins. He wins the moment he sees even the slightest sign of vulnerability on the other.

He can't help but smile as he brushes Dream's hair back, then slides the tips of his finger down his cheekbones.

"Is this what you wanted?" Dream asks begrudgingly.

Techno almost doesn't answer him, entranced in watching his lips move as he speaks. There are barely any people who can claim they have seen Dream's expression as he speaks his atrocities.

"Would it be too much to ask you to beg?" Techno asks, only to see Dream's eyes flash to his own in rage.

There are very few people that have seen this rage in Dream's eyes before, and even fewer those that have survived it. Techno loves to be in the top percent.

"I'll beg the day you die," Dream bites at him, but all Techno does is smile again.

 _Technoblade never dies_. It's only fair.

"I'll look forward to it," Techno says and dips down to kiss him again.

The dance is familiar from now on, but never mundane. It will never get boring as long as both of them have the same mindset. Sometimes, even when Techno wins, he has to fight to get Dream to open his leg for him. This is not one of those times. Dream complies with him easily, accepting fingers coated in whatever potion Techno possesses at the time (it's a healing one).

Techno presses them in clumsily, not caring enough about Dream's pleasure tonight. It still leaves the other gasping and shifting around to find a better angle, an angle Techno can easily provide him with, but won't.

"You're..." Dream breathes after he realizes it, "a t-terrible... person."

"Likewise," Techno presses a kiss on his cheek.

"Just fuck me already," Dream snaps impatiently. "Stop with this."

Techno chuckles, biting down at Dream's neck. He is greatly enjoying this. Tonight, Dream has lost this game before it even started. He lost the moment he asked to sleep in this house, and everything that came after it was just confirming that fact.

"Turn around," Techno says euphorically, and it is only arousal that he feels as Dream glares daggers at him but complies non the less.

He takes Dream from behind, with both their pants lowered to their knees, but otherwise still fully dressed.

Dream holds back his moans, his pride not allowing him to show how much he actually enjoys this, enjoys getting stripped of his power even momentarily. It can be an addictive feeling, Techno knows this first-hand from all the times he happens to lose.

Techno tilts his head back as he slams into the other again and again, feeling a promised bliss approaching fast. In the moment, he doesn't think he can ever have better sex than this, no one will ever match him as well as Dream does.

Maybe he can spare him a bit.

He grabs his hips and moves him around a little, until he finds that one spot. A moan is punched out of Dream, who desperately tries to hide it in the pillow. Techno lets him, but he doesn't stop slamming against his prostate.

"I-I'm close," Dream stutters at some point, signaling Techno to go faster.

So Techno, of course, doesn't go faster. With one last thrust, he stills inside him instead, locking their bodies together. His breathing is hard, his hair sticking to his body uncomfortably, but still, he wants to savor this.

"What are you doing?" the words tumble out of Dream faster than he would have been proud of under normal circumstances. It's almost a whine, but not quite there.

Techno doesn't grace him with a response. He slides a palm between his shoulder blades and pushes down a bit, making them tremble slightly.

"Techno?" Dream's voice comes again, and he sounds tired this time.

Techno wets his lips, taking in every inch of the body beneath him, every fold of his clothes, every hair on his head. He has never brought Dream this close to breaking before. A better person would not take advantage of that. Thankfully, Technoblade is not a good person.

"Beg."

Dream takes a moment to grasp what he just uttered. "What?" he whispers in the end.

"Beg," Techno repeats.

Dream turns his head to look at him, and it's a big mistake. His cheeks are red, his lips even darker. His eyes are hooded, but still so startingly green. If Techno had any moral inhibitions about his demand, they are completely gone now.

"You're kidding me," Dream says, but Techno's only reply is a hard thrust inside him.

Dream inhales sharply, his arms shaking dangerously. "I do not beg," he hisses, but it's empty words at this point.

This is the most arrogant Techno has ever been. You do not ask of a god to beg. Making Dream do this is almost a blasphemy. Techno has joked about it only a few minutes ago, but now, after seeing Dream being pushed to his limits and still accepting it, he is serious.

"I'm waiting," he says, somehow still sounding composed.

"Wh- no!" Dream shouts, his chest heaving. "You can't have this!"

"But I will," Techno reaches forward and circles his fingers around Dream's cock. "Beg."

Dream groans. He is going to hate himself if he does it, but he considers it anyway. This is a guaranteed victory.

Another frustrated sound comes from Dream's throat, as he averts his eyes again. Techno is pushing him too hard. But then again, if he doesn't push him, who will?

"Please..." the word falls softly between them.

_What?_

He didn't. No way. Techno almost can't believe his ears.

"What was that?" he asks, equally as softly.

"Please, Techno..." Dream repeats, his ears getting red in embarrassment. "Please, make me cum..."

"Fuck," Techno mutters, still unable to process this moment.

All logical thought is kicked out of the window. It gets shredded by the storm, it gets buried underground, forever gone without a trace. It won't really be missed.

All Techno can think about as he slowly starts moving again is that he has to make this the best orgasm of Dream's life.

"Turn back around, you've earned it," he says quietly, letting Dream rest on his back again.

When they are face to face, the first thing Techno does is kiss him deeply. Then, he makes a fist above his dick and starts pumping him slowly. No teasing, just straight out giving him what he wants.

Dream's moans are lost in their kiss, swallowed hungrily by Techno. He starts thrusting inside him again as well, slowly this time, gently, making sure to hit him just right every time. No more pain for Dream today.

"Fuck, what is this," Dream breaks their kiss to throw his head back in pleasure. "Ah..."

Techno continues trailing kisses down his neck, his collarbones, everything he can reach, really.

"Techno, what- ah!" Dream's eyes fall shut.

"Good, hm?" Techno murmurs against his skin.

He has never focused so much on getting Dream off before. This is a borderline competition, and they are both selfish. They usually hurry in getting what they want, they hurt each other and they enjoy it. But well, Dream's ego has been hurt enough today.

Techno takes him to the edge slowly, setting every nerve of his skin on fire and watching him fall apart. It's quite a sight.

"Oh shit, I'm coming, I'm coming..." Dream's voice is high pitched by the time Techno decides to tip him over.

His entire body convulses, and Techno kisses him through his orgasm, prolonging it as much as possible.

"Mmph-" Dream cups his cheeks, keeping their faces close while desperately trying to hold onto something.

After he finishes, Techno pulls out. Under no other circumstances he would have declined a chance to toy with Dream's post-orgasm oversensitivity, but he has done enough today. He jerks himself a few times and comes on Dream's belly, their fluids mixing together.

Dream pushes him off instantly, with the last muscle power he possesses. Techno almost tumbles off the bed, but he holds himself up. He gets to watch Dream having an internal battle with himself from the sidelines, which is good enough.

Dream is desperately trying to calm his breathing, get a hold on himself, and Techno gets the chance to grab some tissues and clean him up. It's after he tosses them away that Dream turns his back on him and refuses to meet his eyes anymore.

"You're horrible," he says, and Techno chuckles.

"Maybe," Techno slides in the bed next to him.

"I don't want to sleep next to you," Dream says through gritted teeth.

"Too bad this is _my_ bed," Techno nonchalantly tosses an arm over his waist. "Just go to sleep Dream, I've got your back."

It's the most bizarre thing to say. People like him and Dream don't need others to help them, to protect them. Yet here they are.

"…you sound like George," Dream whispers after a while.

Techno immediately frowns.

"What the hell?" he asks. "I am literally nothing like him."

"I know, I know, it's just..." Dream curses, trying to take back what he said. "I don't know..."

"I'm not the person to pour out all your hurt feelings to. If you miss him, go talk to him," Techno puts a halt in this conversation.

Dream sighs. "It's your fault. You pushed me too hard, and now I feel weird."

"Not my business," Techno hums.

"I fucking hate you," Dream elbows him, and Techno chuckles.

There is silence for a while, as the storm hits the window mercilessly. The faint sound of a conversation comes from downstairs, Phil and Ranboo probably back in their blankets. This means they are safe, and they are fine. It also means they probably don't know Dream is staying the night. Maybe it is better this way.

"I'm going to get you back for this," is the last thing Dream says.

"Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling cute, might write a bottomblade fic after this, might not
> 
> Edit: Edward just died and I'm in shambles :(


End file.
